Chris Smith Narrations
Mickey's Spooky Night (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of Mickey Mouse and his spooky Halloween party. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it's time to turn the page when you hear a chime, like this. Let's begin now."'' *''"Mickey Mouse looked around his living room. It was decorated with ghosts, spiders and bats. A jack-o-lantern smiled at him from the mantelpiece. Mickey tacked one last cobweb to the wall."'' *''"Mickey went to the kitchen and began making some popcorn. Then he noticed something moving around in the yard. He picked up a candle and opened the door slowly. Mickey looked around. The moon was out and it was windy. The branches and leaves were making strange shadows. He went back inside."'' *''"Mickey glanced at the clock. Mickey went upstairs. Then he went up a ladder into the dark attic. As soon as he switched on the light, thunder crashed. Lightning flashed across the sky."'' *''"As Mickey looked around, he noticed something tall in the corner. He crept closer. A large, ghostly shadow fell over him. Lightning flashed again, and Mickey saw the thing he'd been scared of. It was a coatrack with a sheet over it."'' *''"Mickey went over to an old trunk. He brushed off the dust, but there was so much that it tickled his nose and he sneezed."'' *''"Mickey turned the key in a rusty old lock and opened the trunk. A skeleton popped out! Mickey jumped back. Then he realized it was just a plastic party decoration."'' *''"Mickey rummaged around."'' *''"Meanwhile, in Mickey's backyard, Pluto was chasing a ball this way and that."'' *''"As he charged under the clothesline, one of the sheets came loose from the line and fell on him. It covered him from head to tail."'' *''"Suddenly, rain began to fall. The wet sheet stuck to Pluto like glue. He ran all over the yard, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake it off. And he couldn't see anything, either!"'' *''"Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck drove up to Mickey's house. Goofy peered out the window. Daisy giggled nervously. But Minnie had a plan."'' *''"The thunder and lightning went crazy as Mickey's friends hurried inside. But there was no answer. Mickey had too far upstairs to hear anything over the sounds of the storm. Just then, the lights went out! Then Mickey's friends heard weird, thumping sounds above them. Minnie gasped."'' *''"Something big and heavy was being dragged across the floor upstairs! Now Donald was getting nervous. Between the storm, the dark and the noises, it felt a little like they were in a haunted house."'' *''"Up in the attic, Mickey stopped dragging the trunk around and decided to look for a flashlight. He walked into a huge cobweb. Finally, he found a candle and some matches."'' *''"Meanwhile, in the backyard, poor Pluto was still stuck under the sheet. He couldn't see to find his doggy door. From inside, Daisy looked around. Just then, something weird and white ran past the window. Goofy gasped. Daisy stared in surprise. Mickey's friends were too scared even to scream!"'' *''"By then, Mickey had changed into his pirate costume. He slowly headed down the dark staircase, carrying the skeleton. Mickey's friends heard shuffling feet and rattling bones. They looked up to see a horrible monster coming toward them. They hid behind a chair."'' *''"Suddenly, the lights came back on. Mickey realized his friends were there. Minnie smiled."'' *''"Daisy pointed to the hook on Mickey's hand."'' *''"Daisy picked up a cupcake and smiled. A puzzled Mickey looked around."'' *''"Just then, Pluto found his way in through the doggy door. He ran into the living room, Mickey and his friends looked up and saw a ghost! And boy, did they scream."'' *''"Then Mickey realized it wasn't a ghost. Mickey dried Pluto with a towel and smiled at his friends."'' The Scariest Halloween Ever (Read-Along) *''"Mickey Mouse tries to tell scary Halloween stories to his nephews, but can he make them spooky enough? Find out as you read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear this chilling sound. Let's begin now."'' *''"It was Halloween night, and the town was alive! Mickey, Donald, their nephews and Goofy were dressed up and excited to trick-or-treat. They got their fair share of candy and returned to Mickey's decked-out house. In Mickey's living room, Goofy and Donald admired Mickey's decorations."'' *''"Mickey turned to his nephews, who devoured their pile of candy like goblins."'' *''"Mickey grew very serious and theatrical."'' *''"Goofy, Donald and the nephews gathered around, eager to hear Mickey's story. Mickey dramatically switched off the lights, drew the curtains and cleared the furniture."'' *''"Mickey paused for effect."'' *''"In the doctor's laboratory, Dr. Victor Goofenstein and Duckor the hunchback created a scary monster! Only the monster wasn't scary at all. In fact, it had the happy head of Mickey! Mickey's nephews weren't spooked in the slightest. They wanted a truly scary story, as promised."'' *''"Mickey realized he had to do better to frighten them. Mickey continued to tell his audience about a great vampire hunter named Van Mousing and his trustworthy companions."'' *''"The group made it inside a vampire's castle, where the vampire trapped them and attacked! Luckily, Van Mousing yanked open the curtains, allowing sunlight to burn the vampire to ashes."'' *''"The nephews still weren't impressed by Mickey's candy corn fangs. Mickey disagreed."'' *''"The nephews pelted Mickey with eggs and tomatoes. Feeling defeated, Mickey ran into the kitchen, looking to his friends for what to do. Mickey sank to the floor."'' *''"When Mickey stepped foot back into the living room, he found his nephews rampaging, demanding a scary story. He tried to calm them down. Ferdie and Louie jumped up and down on the couch, pointing at Mickey. The laughing and taunting continued, and Mickey just couldn't take it anymore."'' *''"In Mickey's latest story, the nephew characters wreaked havoc on innocent townsfolk."'' *''"Back in Mickey's living room, the nephews were loving the story so far. Mickey continued to tell his dark, twisted fairy tale."'' *''"A purple wisp of vapor wafted under the bridge, where it met the thieves. They rounded a corner and came upon an incredible pastry."'' *''"The thieves' jaws dropped, and they drooled while a sweet old lady named Granny Hexobah pushed a cart with the magnificent pie. Then the devilish boys stole her pie and triumphantly dashed off."'' *''"The boys celebrated their heist by eating the delicious pie."'' *''"They wanted more, but they didn't know where Granny lived."'' *''"The scent drew the boys into the dark woods, and they followed it until they reached Granny's cottage. They locked Granny out, and Huey formed a plan."'' *''"The aroma led them through the dark, creepy cottage. Before they knew it, they started to get picked off one by one. A painting came alive and yanked Morty inside the wall. A bookshelf swept Louie away. A dingy cellar staircase turned into a slide, sending Dewey through a trapdoor. Ferdie disappeared into a black void, leaving Huey all alone and running for his life! Huey entered the kitchen and finally found a pie."'' *''"Entranced by it, he took a bite."'' *''"Huey froze as Granny Hexobah entered the kitchen. She opened the oven door to reveal pies, wearing the other boys' hats. Their faces pushed through the dough, pleading and whimpering. Granny slammed the oven door shut."'' *''"Granny laughed maniacally and suddenly turned into an evil witch! She grabbed her rolling pin."'' *''"Huey ran for his life as she chased him through the cottage. Finally, he spotted the front door. But before he could escape, Granny grabbed him and yanked him back inside the cottage!"'' *''"The nephews were scared of death, and so were Goofy and Donald."'' *''"Mickey watched in satisfaction as everyone around him panicked and rocketed upstairs to cower under the blanket on his bed. In the living room, he scooped up some Halloween candy and smiled."'' *''"The doorbell rang, and Mickey went to answer it. But when Mickey opened the door, he found Granny Hexobah with a pie!"'' *''"Mickey screamed and zipped into the bed to hide with everyone else."'' *''"Granny Hexobah stood in the doorway as Daisy appeared at her side. Granny pulled off her head, it was actually Minnie with a mask on!"'' Category:Narrations